


One fine day

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>오랜 외사랑에 지친 존은 셜록의 마음을 확인해보기 위해 어려운 결정을 내립니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Natalie Merchant의 one fine day라는 노래를 아신다면 더 좋을 것 같습니다.

첫 눈에 반했다는 말을 믿는가. 존은 37년 인생을 살아오면서 드물게 이런일을 겪었다. 사실 그는 잘 반하는 타입이긴했다. 하지만 한 눈에 반하는 일은 적었다. 존은 셜록 홈즈라는 인물을 처음 맞닥트린 날을 아직도 잊지 못했다. 아프가니스탄입니까, 이라크입니까. 라고 묻던 중저음. 거침없이 쏟아내던 그의 추론. 그 날의 기억을 떠올린 존은 저도 모르게 얼굴이 풀어짐을 느꼈다. 이 정도면 중증이다. 한심할 지경이다. 그는 눈가를 짚었다.

인연은 이어졌다. 사실 그렇게 사생활을 대놓고 까발리는 남자가 좋을리 없었다. 그에게 호감만 가지지 않았더라면, 첫 눈에 반하지 않았더라면 존은 다음날 저녁 7시에 베이커가로 가지 않았을것이다. 하지만 그는 반했고, 운명은 그에게 베이커가 221B로 가라고 지시했다.

두 사람은 3년간 살았다. 무수한 사건을 해결했다. 존은 병원을 4번 옮겨야했다. 물론 셜록의 탓이다. 시도때도 없이 불러내는 자신의 플랫메이트를 그는 거절할 수 없었다. 더 갑갑한 건, 셜록이 알고 있다는 사실이었다. 그가 아무리 멋대로 굴어도 존이 이해해준다는 것을. 그리고.. 아마 존이 그를 사랑한다는 것도 알고 있을 것이다. 존은 늘 노심초사했다. 그 마음을 들키는 것이 좋을지, 숨기는 것이 좋을지, 고백하는 것이 좋을지 그는 확신하지 못했다. 그랬다. 그렇게 3년이나 허비한 것이다. 그 긴 시간을 보내며 셜록은 존을 ‘당연한 것’ 취급했고, 존은 그것을 빠르게 받아들였다.

존은 결국 괴로워졌다.

예를 들어 이런 것이다. 물건과 사람, 그리고 존에 대해 이야기해보자.

셜록은 물건에 애착을 갖는 사람이 아니다. 그에게 있어 ‘물건’은 ‘물건’일 뿐이다. 필요하면 찾고, 이내 효용이 다 하면 자기 편한 곳에 던져둔다. 그는 상품들에 예리한 시각을 가지고 있지만 정작 자신이 사용하는 것에 대해서는 ‘취향에 맞는 고급제품’으로 만족하는 모습을 보였다. 그는 늘 같은 코트를 입었고, 낡다못해 구깃구깃한 목도리를 사용했다. 그것이 완전히 뜯어져 더 이상 사용할 수 없게 된다면, 가차없이 버려질 것이다. 애착이나, 애틋함 없이. 단칼에.

존이 생각한 것은 그것이었다. 셜록에게 있어서 사람과 관계의 의미.  
물건을 대하는 것과 다를 바 없는 주변에 대한 태도로, 그가 사람들을 어떻게 생각하는지는 아플정도로 깨닫고 말았다. 셜록에게 있어 사람과 물건은 다를바가 없다는 것을 말이다.

아마 그는 필요할 때 찾을 것이고, 필요 없어지면 등을 돌릴 것이다. 일부 사람에겐 도움을 주어 환영 받았지만, 셜록은 그들에게 특별한 호의를 내비치지 않았다. (허드슨 부인이 좋은 예다.) 그저 셜록이 필요할 때 그들에게 접근할 뿐이었다. 그리고 필요 없어지면 마음껏 짜증내고 소리친다. 그것을 견뎌낼 수 없는 인간은 그에게서 자연히 멀어졌고, 견뎌내면 곁에 남았다. 그건 결코 셜록의 의도가 아니었다. 그들이, 그저 셜록을 견디는 것 뿐이었다. 어떤 의미로는 대단한 인내심이었고 셜록은 그것을 감사히 여겨야 마땅했지만 그는 그러지 않았다. 그럴 필요성을 느끼지 못했을테니까. 셜록은 혼자 남아도 잘 지낼 것이다. 사건을 해결하는데 지인의 ‘따뜻함’과 ‘애정’과 ‘친절’은 그에게 필요없는 요소였다. ‘정보’와 ‘관련 지식’과 ‘찬사’는 필요할지 모르겠지만 말이다.

그리고 존은, 그 ‘사람들’에 자신이 포함된다고 판단했다. 그 결론은 그를 궁지로 몰고갔다. 아무렇지도 않게 근무중인 존을 빼내고, 병원에서 잘려도 미안해하지 않는 뻔뻔한 태도나, 그를 가정부 취급하는 행동에는 존도 두손 두발 다 들었다. 하지만 그는 존을 특별히 대해줬다. 아니, 정정한다. 특별한 것 처럼 보이는 태도를 취했다. 야드 사람들에게는 짜증뿐인 셜록도 존의 질문에는 나름 성의있게 대답했고, 종종 존의 고집도 이해해주곤 했기 때문이었다. 그건 셜록답지 않은 행동이었다. 때문에 존은 그렇게 생각했다. 혹시, 저 남자에게 있어서 나는 조금 ‘다른 존재’가 아닐까.

그건 아니었던 것 같다.

존은 흰 상자를 가만히 쓸어보았다. 그 안엔 푸른 머플러가 들어있었다. 사실 셜록에게 이 머플러는 필요없을지 모른다. 낡은 셜록의 머플러를 마뜩치않아한 마이크로프트가 지난 크리스마스에 고가의 물건을 선물했기 때문이었다. 하지만 셜록은 내용물을 확인-그는 상자조차 열어보지 않고 그것이 머플러임을 알아맞췄다.-하고는 테이블위에 던져두었다. 그것을 서랍장안에 넣어둔 건 존이었다. 셜록에게 있어서 ‘물건’의 의미와 ‘선물’의 의미는 하등 다를게 없었다. 어느날 갑자기 마이크로프트가 찾아와 자신의 선물이 테이블위에 던져진 채, 내용물 확인조차 안했다는 것을 보고 받을 상심(사실 그가 상처받을지는 의문이다.)따위 그에겐 안중에도 없을것이다. 여튼 셜록은 지금 사용하고 있는 물건에 큰 불편을 느끼지 못하고 있는 것 같았다. 만약 그의 머플러가 완전히 찢어진다거나, 심하게 훼손되면 그것을 버리고 마이크로프트가 선물한걸 찾아 꺼내쓸지도 모른다. 물론, 그의 취향에 맞는다면.

이미 머플러가 있음에도 불구하고 셜록에게 이것을 주는 이유는 간단했다. 그는 알고싶은게 있었다. 이건 그가 열어두는 하나의 문과도 같았다. 그래, 문 말이다. 하나가 닫히면 저 편에서 열리는 문.

존은 상자를 들고 계단을 내려갔다. 그 날은 셜록의 생일이었다. 1월 6일. 3년간 살면서 처음 챙겨주는 선물. 왜 매해 안 챙겨줬냐고? 그럴 만한 이유가 있다. 그건 나중에 설명하겠다. 일단 이 선물을 줘야하니까.

그는 소파위에서 무릎을 당겨앉아 노트북을 뚫어져라 응시하는 셜록에게 다가갔다. 그는 시선조차 돌리지 않았다. 집중하고 있기 때문이리라. 존은 쓴웃음을 입에 걸었다. 셜록. 하고 부르는 소리에 그가 시선만 들었다. 존은 손에 들고 있는 것을 내밀었다.

 

 

 

one fine day

 

 

 

다음 날 아침 나왔을 때도 그 머플러 상자는 테이블 위에 있었다. 포장지조차 뜯기지 않은 어제의 상태 그대로. 존은 옅게 한숨 쉬었다. 아무래도 자신의 생각이 맞았던 것 같다. 존은 소파의 등받이를 잡은 채 가만히 셜록을 바라봤다. 그는 카우치에 앉아 잡지를 체크하는 중이었다. 최신 시계와 펜, 화장품 따위를 체크하고 있겠지. 셜록은 고개를 들지 않았지만, 존이 오랫동안 침묵한채 그를 보고 있다는 걸 깨닫고는 눈동자만 슥 들어 그를 바라봤다.

“뭐죠.”

존의 표정은 명백했다. ‘할 말 있어’라는 얼굴. 셜록은 그의 시선에서 아무것도 아닌 가벼운 주제가 아님을 깨달았고, 자신의 시간을 방해받음에 속으로 짜증을 냈다. 하지만 그는 잡지를 내렸다. 이럴때의 존은 상당히 고집을 부렸기 때문이었다. 셜록은 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

“좋아요. 이야기해요.”

존은 쓰게 웃으며 고개를 저었다. 아니야 됐어. 그는 몸을 돌렸고, 자신의 방으로 올라갔다. 생각이 필요했다. 저 남자는 ‘배려’나 ‘친절에 대한 고마움’이나 ‘예의’같은건 개나 줘버린 것 같았다. 그는 좌절했다. 왜 하필 저 남자였을까. 왜 하필.

존은 떠날 결심을 했다. 자신은 줄곧 ‘봐’왔다. 본 것은 진실이었다. 현실도피는 더 나쁜 결과를 가져올것이다. 존은 지금 자신의 행위를 ‘도주’라고 결론지었다. 그리고 ‘현실로의 복귀. 새로운 시작’이라는 부제도 달았다. 하지만 결코 유쾌하진 않았다.  
그는 천천히 두 손을 맞잡고 이마를 기대었다.

 

* * *

 

 

그날 오후 늦은 시간. 존은 천천히 플랫으로 내려왔다. 마침 그는 전화를 끊으며 코트를 챙겨입는 중이었다.

“마침 잘 내려왔네요. 야드에 가요. 살인 사건이예요.”

그는 기분이 좋아진 듯 주절주절 설명하기 시작했다.

“두 남녀가 모텔에서 죽은채 발견되었어요. 방은 완전히 밀실이었고, 출입의 흔적도 없다더군요. 일단 자살의 징후가 보이지 않는다니 치정으로 서로 죽일 가능성도 열어둔 모양입니다. 사실 저도 그 쪽에 무게를 더 싣고 있지만요. -그리고 그는 툭 던지듯 내뱉었다.- 사랑한다면서 서로 죽이는 바보들이라니. 애시당초 그런 머저리같은 감정을 왜 갖겠다는거지?”  
“...넌, 너가 모르고 이해하지 못한다고해서 그들을 비난해선 안돼. 사랑은 그런 저급한 감정이 아니야.”

울컥함에 응수했지만, 이내 존은 후회했다. 이 이야기를 하러온게 아닌데. 착잡한 존의 표정을 흘끗 내려다 보면서 셜록은 장갑을 꼈다.

“일단 가죠.”

존은 고개를 저었다. 그 모습에 셜록의 미간이 구겨졌다.

“아니, 나는 가지 않아.”  
“왜죠? -이내 그는 오- 하는 표정을 지었다.- 그래요, 알겠어요. 방금 전 이야기가 당신을 실망시킨거군요.”  
“...그게 지금 중요한게 아냐, 셜록.”

가라앉은 존의 목소리에 셜록이 그를 향해 섰다.

“당신, 뭔가 할 말이 있군요.”

입을 다문 존을 바라보며 셜록은 가볍게 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“방금 이야기에 대해선 확실히 하는게 좋겠네요. 난 감정에 대해 냉정한 견해를 가지고 있지만 당신에 대해서까지 비난하려 든건 아녜요. 이 일로 실망해서 혼자 쳐박혀있으려 하지말고 일단 야드로 가요.”

셜록은 머플러를 둘렀다. 존은 얼굴을 굳힌 채 바닥을 내려다봤고, 시선을 들었다. 그는 평소와는 달랐다. 셜록은 그것을 깨달았다. ‘존이 무언가 다른 생각을 하고 있다.’ 셜록은 존을 가만히 내려다봤다. 아무래도 이 작은 플랫메이트에게 약간의 시간을 투자해야할 것 같다. 그는 그만한 가치가 있다. 존의 목소리가 천천히 새어나왔다. 그 목소리는.. 어딘가 침통했다.

“넌 내가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알고 있어.”  
“그럼 해요.”  
“아니, 안 할거야. 난 네가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알 것 같거든.”

셜록의 눈동자가 이채를 띄었다. 이건 예상범위에서 살짝 벗어났어. 셜록은 머릿속 ‘존이 하고 싶어하는 말 폴더’를 열었다. 아마, 첫 번째것이 아닐까. 그의 표정과, 말투와, 목소리를 봐서는 거의 명백하군. 근데 왜 하필 이 순간에 고백하겠다는거야? 옅은 답답함을 느끼며 셜록이 미간을 구긴순간, 그는 존의 눈빛에서 다른걸 읽어냈다. 그건, 마치 결심이 굳게 선 단단한 바위같은 느낌이었다. 그것이 셜록의 기분을 서늘하게 만들었다.

“잠깐, 존.”

침착하게 셜록을 바라보는 눈은 평소와 같았지만, 그 안쪽에 맴도는 색은 평소와는 달랐다.

“뭘 하려는 거죠?”

아무말 없이 묵묵히 셜록을 응시하는 눈이, 명백히 인사와 안녕을 고하는 떠나는 자의 그것이라는 걸 깨달은 셜록의 얼굴이 경악으로 굳어졌다.

“설마..”  
“설마, 뭐?”  
“말해봐요. 대체 무슨 생각을 하는 겁니까? 도망이라도 가게요?!”

정말 화가났는지 두 손을 뒤흔드는 셜록을 보며 존은 쓴웃음을 지었다.

“넌 정말 뭐든 다 아는구나. 아니, 보는거라고 했지.”

그는 숨이 깊이 들이마셨고, 내쉬었다. 그리고 말을 이었다.

“다 ‘봤다’면 이제 내가 할 말은 끝났다고 생각해. 야드엔 혼자 다녀와.”

존은 셜록의 눈동자를 바라봤다. 짧은 시간이었지만, 셜록은 존의 눈빛에서 그가 지금의 모습을 기억해두기 위해 애쓰고 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그의 깊은 푸른 시선은 괴로워보였다.

“바보같은 짓은 하지 말아요. 뭐가 문제라는겁니까? 내가 당신의 마음을 받아들여줄 수 없다는 것이?”

역시, 그는 알고 있었다. 알고 있으면서 무시해왔다. 존은 누군가 칼로 존의 심장을 후벼파는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 하지만 그는 침착하기 위해 애썼다. 그것을 내리눌렀다. 여기서 아파한다고 해결 될 건 아무것도 없어. 존은 최대한 차분한 목소리를 냈다.

“틀려.”

그는 눈을 한번 꾹 감았다가 열고 천천히 설명했다.

“내가, 나를 제어하지 못하는 것이 문제야. 너는 문제가 아니야. 정말이야. 너는 괜찮아. 이건 그저.. 내 문제니까.”  
“왜 그런 소모적인 감정에 당신을 낭비하는 겁니까, 존?! 이야기를 끝까지 들어요!”

몸을 돌려 계단으로 향하려던 그의 어깨를 강하게 잡아채자 존의 얼굴이 심하게 일그러졌다. 파열음이 났고, 셜록의 표정이 차갑게 굳었다. 그를 잡아챈 순간 존의 손이 셜록을 강하게 쳐냈던 것이다. 얼얼한 손 끝을 잡으며 셜록의 얼굴이 분노로 서서히 일그러지는 것을 존은 굳은 얼굴로 바라봤고, 낮게 대답했다.

“잡지마. 가벼운 마음으로 말한거 아니야. 오늘 만큼은 네 주장은 듣지 않겠어. 어차피 결론은 없어.”

딱딱한 목소리. 존의 음성은 마치 군대의 상관이 부하에게 충고하는 듯한 엄한 목소리였다. 그의 푸른 시선은 완전히 닫혀있었다.

“대화하지 않겠다는 겁니까.”  
“대화의 필요성을 느낄 수 없다는거야.”  
“지난 3년간의 관계가 설명도 없이 휙 떠날 정도의 얄팍한 사이었다는 건가요?”

존의 시선이 진중히 셜록을 향했다.

“그게 아니야, 셜록. 아까 ‘네가 말했듯이’ 너는 날 받아들여주지 못해. 그리고 ‘네 표현대로’ 난 그 관계로 인해 소모되고 있어. 이건 나를 지나치게 힘들게 해. 만약 이 이야기에 잘못된 게 있으면 말해. 들어줄테니.”

그리고, 그가 이를 꾹 물고 있는 것을 보고 지친 미소를 지었다. 자, 야드에 다녀와. 난 그 동안 정리 할 게 있어. 낮은 목소리로 이야기한 존은 몸을 돌려 계단을 향했다.

 

* * *

 

 

런던 외곽으로 이사한 존은, 근처의 작은 병원에 취직했다. 작은 곳이었기 때문에 온갖 종류의 환자들이 왔고, 노인과 어린 아이들이 대부분이었다. 그는 다정했다. 이내 주변에는 좋은 의사가 왔다는 소문이 돌기 시작했다. 존은 바쁘게 살기 위해 무척 노력했다. 그의 표정과 태도는 늘 다정했고 정중했기 때문에 이웃들이나 병원 직원들은 그가 어떤 심적 고통을 겪고있는지 전혀 눈치채지 못했다.

“...그러니까 브라운 부인, 고기 양을 줄이셔야 합니다. 되도록 야채를 드셔야해요. 아셨죠?”  
“응? 야채만 먹으라고?”

귀가 잘 안들리는 연로한 여성에게 존은 조금 더 목소리를 높였다.

“고기는 줄이고, 야채는 많이-입니다.”  
“오, 알겠어요, 알겠어.”

그녀는 주름이 자글자글한 얼굴로 존에게 웃어보였다.

“정말 식사 조절은 힘들다우, 젊은 양반. 늘 딸에게 구박받고 있어. 아, 혹시 선생 결혼은 하셨수?”

존은 쓰게 웃었다.

“아뇨, 미혼이예요.”  
“조카가 정말 미인이야. 내 다음에 데려올테니 한 번 만나보겠소? 착하고 요리도 잘 해. 선생같은 조카사위라면 내 정말 기쁠텐데!”

그는 부드럽게 웃으며 여성의 손을 잡아주었다.

“고맙습니다, 부인. 하지만 괜찮아요. 저는 가난한 사람이고, 준비가 덜 되었어요.”

그리고 그녀의 등을 부드럽게 도닥여주며 자리에서 일어섰다. 다음 환자가 들어와야 할 것이다.

“말씀 드린대로 야채 위주의 식사를 해주세요. 또 위장이 불편하시면 오시구요. 문 밖, 오른쪽의 창구에서 처방전 받으세요.”  
“그래그래, 또 올게 선생.”

존은 근처의 숄을 두르며 나가는 노부인에게 다정히 미소지었다. 그리고 다시 자리로 돌아와 앉는다. 이런식의 맞선 자리는 몇 개나 들어왔었고, 그는 늘 거절해왔다. 존은 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 움직였다. 피로가 쌓인다. 시간은 4시 반이었고, 지금은 한참 바쁠때다. 그는 책상의 버튼을 눌렀고, 이내 간호사가 들어왔다. 그녀에게 받은 다음 환자의 차트를 연 순간, 존의 미간이 구겨졌다. 늘 차트를 체크할 때 보는 연령과 이름에서 멈춘 것이다. 그는 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 가만히 그것을 들여다 보았고, 시선을 닫아 숨을 깊이 내쉬었다. 쫒아낸다고 돌아갈 위인도 아니다. 존은 사무적인 표정을 가장했다. 서류에 시선을 집중했다. 머리가 아프다고? 문 열리는 소리가 들렸지만 존은 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 남자가 이 쪽으로 다가오는 것이 느껴져 그는 성의없이 이야기했다.

“의자에 앉으세요.”  
“존,”

차트를 죽 읽던 존은 속으로 한숨 쉬었다. 별 증상도 없군. 이렇게 되면 왜 왔는지 이유를 듣는 수 밖에는 없다. 그는 고개를 들어 셜록을 마주했다.

“왜 왔어?”

사무실 안으로 쏟아지는 햇빛이 셜록의 회색 눈동자를 투명하게 비추고 있었다. 그는 자리에 앉지 않았다. 날이 풀려서 인지 코트는 없었고, 수트 차림이었다. 흐트러진 곱슬 머리가 이마에 흘러내려와 있었다. 존은 평정심을 유지하기 위해 눈에 띄지 않게 천천히 심호흡했다. 하지만 눈치채겠지. 그는 셜록 홈즈니까. 그는 잠시 아무말도 없었고, 천천히 입을 열었다.

“잘 있었군요.”

말 없이 셜록을 바라보는 존에게 그가 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다.

“건강 상태도 양호해보이고, 손떨림 현상도 없는 걸 보니 다리도 정상이겠네요. 정신적인 스트레스의 흔적이 보이지만 심하지 않고...”  
“내 이야기를 듣자는게 아니야. 밖에는 환자들이 있어, 셜록. 용건을 말해.”

엄한 목소리가 셜록의 말을 끊어냈다. 그는 미간을 찌푸렸고. 짜증스럽다는 듯 대꾸했다.

“여기서 대체 뭘 하는겁니까.”  
“의미를 모르겠군.”

존이 팔짱을 끼며 대답했다.

“소소한 환자들을 돌보고 들어오는 맞선 제의를 거절하며 사는 삶이 즐겁나요? 여긴 당신이 있을 곳이 아니잖아요.”  
“그럼 내가 있을 곳이 어딘데.”

존의 입매는 굳게 다물려 있었다. 셜록의 눈매가 날카로워졌다.

“지금 몰라서 묻는겁니까?! 나랑 말장난해요?”  
“셜록, 진정해.”  
“이런데서 썩지말고 플랫으로 돌아와요! 애들 까진 무릎 치료해주고 노인네들의 위장에 대한 조언따위 다른 의사도 얼마든지 할 수 있습니다! 이런 바보같은 짓은 하지 말자구요!”

흥분했는지 양 손을 뒤흔들며 소리치더니, 불안하게 책상 앞을 왔다갔다 하기 시작했다. 존은 시선을 닫으며 숨을 내쉬었다.

“지난 3개월간 사건이 잘 안풀린거야? 넌 나 없이도 추리하는데 전혀 지장이 없잖아.”  
“물론이죠. 전혀 문제없이 잘 처리했어요!”

기분이 상했는지 셜록은 단숨에 대답했다.

“그럼 뭐가 문젠데?”

차분한 존의 질문에 그는 인상을 찌푸렸고, 존의 앞으로 다가와 그의 책상에 두 팔을 짚었다. 그래도 두 사람의 거리는 멀었다. 존은 팔짱을 풀지 않았다. 그는 침착하게 셜록을 기다렸다. 날카로운 시선으로 존을 바라보던 셜록은 뭔가 정리되지 않는 듯 머리를 흔들며 단어를 내뱉었다.

“일단 플랫으로 돌아와요. 이건 당신에게도 내게도 합리적이지 않아요. 젠장, 물론 절대 사건이 해결되지 않아서가 아닙니다. 다만, 당신은 내 블로거고, 내 주치의예요! 불편하다구요!”

존은 눈가를 조금 문질렀다.

“셜록, 필요하다면 주치의를 소개해주지. 비용이 들겠지만 말야. 두 번째로 네게 블로거는 필요없어. 네겐 웹사이트가 있으니까. 너 스스로도 사건에 대해 기록해 왔었잖아?”  
“제 3자의 시선이 필요한 겁니다. 그건 블로그에도, 새로운 사건 해결에도 도움을 준다구요!”

존은 일어섰다. 그리고 책상을 돌아 셜록의 앞에 섰다. 그는 여전히 컸고, 남자다웠다. 존은 그에게서 나는 그리운 체향에 이를 악 물었다. 그는 속으로 자신을 밟아 누르고 있었다. 존, 쓸데없는 소리하지마. 이걸 원해서 그 동안 참아온게 아니야. 그는 무의식중에 왼손을 굳게 쥐고 있었다. 생각했던대로 이야기 해야했다. 존은 낮게 숨을 내쉬었고, 최대한 부드러운 목소리를 내기위해 애썼다.

“넌 이미 알고 왔을거야, 셜록. 넌 똑똑하니까. 난 너의 제3자는 되지 않을거야. 그건 다른 사람도 할 수 있어. 그리고 새로운 사건의 해결은, 나 없이도 충분히 가능해.”

그는 셜록의 수트를 가만히 바라봤고, 체념하는 듯 잠깐 시선을 닫았다. 존은 손을 들어 마치 달래는 듯 셜록의 팔을 두드렸다.

“미안하지만 이제 돌아가줘야겠어. 다음 환자가 기다려. 그리고, 뭔가 좀 먹어. 너 살이 빠진 것 같은데...”

존이 몸을 돌려 책상의 버튼을 누르려 한 순간, 맞은 편 창가에 셜록의 모습이 비쳐보였다. 존을 향해 손을 내뻗는 모습을. 존의 손이 버튼을 누르자, 그것은 아래로 떨어졌다.

“이제 다음 환자가 올테니 돌아가.” 책상 모서리를 잡은 채, 존이 말했다. 그는 돌아보지 않았다. 방금 본 그 장면을 잊기 위해 존은 어금니를 세게 물었다. 남자는 움직이지 않는 것 같았다. 짧은 침묵이 사무실 안에 깔렸고, 순식간에 체감하는 시간의 흐름이 더뎌졌다. 평정을 가장하려 존은 천천히 심호흡했고, 몸을 일으켰다. 주먹을 잡아 쥔다. 손바닥은 긴장으로 땀이 흥건했다. 뒤돌아서는 순간 사무실의 문이 열렸다. 간호사였다. 존은 셜록에게 시선을 맞추었다. 남자의 시선은, 뭐라고 말하기 힘든 복잡한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 하지만 결국 찌푸려졌고, 그는 인사없이 뒤돌아섰다. 채 3미터도 되지 않는 사무실 안을 빠져나가는, 그 짧은 순간을 존은 온 힘을 다해 바라보고 기억했다. 채 퍼지지 못한 셜록의 체향이 소독약 내음으로 연해지는 것을 안타까워하며.

 

* * *

 

 

여름이 오고, 존은 꽤 지쳐있었기 때문에 식사를 제대로 챙기지 못했다. 이대로 자신을 방치하면 분명 건강이 나빠질테고, 그게 심해지면 셜록과의 일로 심적인 상실감이 극대화 될 터였다. 그는 이를 악물고 외출하기로 했다. 이렇게라도 하지 않으면 정신적으로 침체되는건 일도 아니었기 때문이었다. 존은 낡은 플랫을 나서며 무의식 적으로 주변을 둘러보았다. 실은 2주전, 집앞에서 마이크로프트를 맞닥트려 굉장히 놀란 경험이 있기 때문이었다.

그 날 만난 마이크로프트의 표정은 정말 기묘했는데, 화가 난 것도 아니고, 그렇다고 좋아하는 것도 아닌... 여튼 묘한 것 이었다. 그는 존을 가만히 내려다 보고는, “꽤나 확률을 따지기 어려운 방법을 택하셔서 고투중입니다. 물론, 제가.” 라고 이야기했다. 셜록의 일이라는 것을 깨달은 존이 미안해 하는 표정을 짓자 그는 고개를 끄덕여보이고는 존의 손을 내려다봤다.

“상처는 제대로 아물었군요.”

의아한 표정을 하는 존을 보며 마이크로프트가 웃었다.

“셜록이 닥터 왓슨의 병원에 찾아간 날 생긴 그 상처 말입니다.”

존의 얼굴이 빠르게 굳어가는 것을 보며 그가 고개를 저었다.

“오, 아닙니다. 기분 상하길 바라진 않았어요. 그저 이건 일 관계로 알게 된 것이고, 특별히 닥터 왓슨을 대놓고 감시한다는 의미는 아닙니다. 하지만 당신이 과거 셜록과 행동을 함께 했기 때문에 일부 인원이 당신에게 배치되어 있는 것은 사실입니다. 물론 닥터 왓슨의 안전을 위해서요. 당신이 완벽하게 셜록과 남남이 된다면, 그들은 다른 쪽에 투입될테지만요.”

어렴풋이 예상은 했었지만 정말이었군. 존은 한숨을 내쉬며 남자를 바라봤다. 그의 시선을 똑바로 바라보는, 남자의 갈색 시선. 부드럽고 정중한 목소리가 그에게 질문했다.

“찾을 수 있을까요.”

목적어가 없는 말이었지만 존은 알아들었다. 그의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 고통스러운 표정이었기에 존은 고개를 숙였다. 마이크로프트에게 보이고 싶지 않았기 때문이었다. 차분한 음성이 흘러나왔다.

“손의 상처가 다 아물어서 다행입니다. 당신은 의사니까 크게 걱정하지 않지만, 개인적인 호의로 당신이 늘 건강하길 바라고 있습니다.”

그는 갑자기 나타났던 것처럼 갑자기 사라졌다. 정신을 차리고 보니 없어져있더라.. 라는 표현이 더 정확할 것이다. 존은 자신의 손을 내려다 봤다. 그 날 집에 돌아온 존은, 온 힘을 다해 벽을 내리쳤다. 생각해보면 한심한 짓이었지만, 들끓는 속을 다스릴 방법이 없었다. 그는 몹시 흥분해있었고, 짜증과 분노와 안타까움에 괴로워하고 있었다. 그가 직접 자신을 찾아왔다. 존은 그 사실 하나만으로도 기뻐하고 있었다. 이걸로 충분한게 아닐까. 저 셜록 홈즈가 언제 인연에 연연했다고 이렇게 직접 누군가를 위해 움직이다니. 사실 그랬다. 존에게는 그걸로도 감격할 정도로 충분했다. 하지만 그것이 골(Goal)은 아니었다. 너무 멀었다. 그 ‘필요성’이라는게 이전과 같은 소모적인 필요함이라면 자신이 지금까지 견뎌온 시간들은 무위가 될 것이다. 그는 더 참아야했고, 더 반응하지 말아야했다. 하지만 그러지 못했다. 그는 들떴고, 설렜다. 비록 숨기기 위해 애썼고 그를 돌려보냈지만 눈치채지 못했을리 없다. 그렇게 굳게 마음 먹었었는데 짧은 만남으로 모든걸 다 버리려 했던 자신의 인내심을, 그는 격렬히 비난했다. 이런 가벼운 마음으로 한 결정이 아니었다. 그는 끝을 볼 생각이었다.

마트는 굉장히 시원해서, 좀 만족스러워졌다. 그는 철제 카트를 천천히 밀면서, 될 수 있다면 종종 이 곳에 오는게 좋을지도 모르겠다는 생각을 했다. 일단, 사람이 많았고 정신이 없었다. 잡생각을 떨쳐내는데 이 곳은 적격인 것 같았다. 더불어 셜록과 살며 집안 살림에 신경을 쓰게 되면서 마트를 돌아다니는 것에 거부감을 갖지 않게 되었다. 아니, 정정한다. 계산은 빼고 말이다.

그는 천천히 식품 코너로 갔고, 오이와 당근, 감자를 넣었다. 근처의 과일 코너로 이동한 존은 주의깊게 토마토를 보며 신선한 것을 고르려 애쓰고 있었다. 옆에서 함께 토마토를 넣던 금발의 여성이 가만히 존을 보더니, 말을 걸어왔다.

“으음... Mr. 그것보단 이게 더 좋을거예요. 이 쪽이 더 단단하고 꼭지가 신선하거든요.”  
“아, 고맙습니다.”

부드럽게 미소짓는 존을 보며 그녀가 조금 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“혹시... 그, 갑자기 죄송한데 어디서 뵌 것 같아서요. 이 근처에 사시나요?”  
“네, 두 블록 떨어진 곳에 있어요.”

그제서야 여성은 환한 표정을 지었다.

“오, 기억났어요. 해밀턴 클리닉의 선생님이셨군요!”

흰 손이 내밀어져 존은 재빨리 손을 옷에 닦고, 맞잡았다.

“계속 야채랑 과일을 만지작거려서, 죄송합니다.”  
“괜찮아요. 워낙 환자가 많아서 일일이 기억하지 못하시죠?”  
“네, 정말 죄송합니다.”  
“별말씀을요! 전 환자로 간게 아니라 보호자로 간거였으니까요. 낸시 브라운이라는 나이드신 여성분을 기억하시나요?”

그제서야 존의 얼굴도 밝아졌다. 위가 불편한 노년의 여성이다. 늘 자신을 보면 조카를 소개시켜주고 싶다고 했던. 존은 따뜻하게 웃어주었다.

“물론입니다. 요즘은 좀 어떠신가요?”  
“선생님 말씀대로 야채 많이 드시고 계세요. 양배추를 추천해주셨다면서 하루에 반쪽씩 드신답니다. 덕분에 많이 호전되셨어요. 감사해요.”  
“별말씀을요.”  
“전 그 분의 조카인 크리스 브라운예요.”  
“존 왓슨입니다.”

그녀는 존의 카트를 들여다보며 밝게 질문했다.

“굉장히 가정적인 쇼핑이시네요. 뭔갈 만들어 드시게요?”  
“네, 제가 요리를 해야해서요.”  
“보통 남자분들은 인스턴트를 선택하시던데, 요리를 좋아하세요?”

그녀는 남은 토마토를 카트에 넣고 천천히 걷기 시작했다. 무심결에 존도 그녀의 곁에 붙었다. 두 사람의 카트가 천천히 면류 코너로 이동했다.

“인스턴트는 맞지 않아서요.”

그녀는 근처의 선반에서 스파게티 면발을 두 개 꺼냈다.

“그럼 이거 추천품이예요. 이 스파게티 면발 꽤 괜찮아요. 면이 더 부드럽고 고소하거든요. 화이트 소스로 하신다면 이 면발이 가장 좋을거예요. 그리고... -그녀는 옆에 놓인 스파게티 소스들중 하나를 끄집어 냈다.- 레드 소스로는 이 소스가 가장 좋았어요. 닥터 왓슨의 취향은 잘 모르겠지만, 꽤 무난하면서도 맛있답니다.”  
“하지만 존은 스파게티를 즐기지 않죠. 그는 리조또가 취향입니다.”

가라앉은 목소리가 갑자기 끼어들어 두 사람은 깜짝놀라 뒤를 돌아보았다. 흉흉한 표정의 셜록이 존의 뒤에 버티고 서 있었다. 당황한 여성이 존을 바라보자 그는 이마에 손을 짚었다.

“셜록.. 너 갑자기 여긴 왠일이야.”  
“글쎄요. 그저 일이 있어 왔을뿐이예요.”

소스를 제자리에 돌려둔 여성이 존을 의아하다는 듯 바라보는게 느껴져 그는 어쩔 수 없이 소개했다.

“그러니까, 그는.. -존은 셜록을 바라보고 입술을 꾹 다물었다.- 이전의 동료입니다. 셜록 홈즈예요.”  
“이 분도 의사신가요?”

여성의 목소리에 셜록이 날카롭게 응수했다.

“당신에게 설명한다고 이해 할 것 같지는 않군요.”

명백히 적의를 드러내는 행동에 존이 눈을 무섭게 떴다.

“셜록!”

하지만, 부드러운 손짓이 존의 옷 소매를 잡았고, 그녀는 따뜻하게 웃어보이며 존을 달랬다.

“오랫만에 만나신 것 같은데, 자리를 피해드릴게요. 다음에 또 뵈요 닥터 왓슨, 홈즈씨.”

여성이 떠나고 난 자리에는 높은 선반 사이에 덩그러니 남은 두 남자 뿐이었다. 존은 셜록을 무섭게 노려봤고 카트를 잡고 등을 돌렸다.

“존!”

그의 곁에 선 셜록이 존의 팔을 붙들려고 손을 뻗다가, 멈췄다. 공중에 잠깐 멈춘 손은 짜증난다는 듯 카트를 잡아챘고, 존은 이를 악 문 채 카트를 놓아버렸다.

“왜 그러는거야. 왜 자꾸 나타나서 이러는거야?! 무슨 말을 하고 싶은거냐구!”

존은 한 손으로 눈가를 덮고, 심호흡을 했다. 그리곤 목소리를 애써 가라앉혀 다시 이야기했다.

“나와, 여긴 사람들 눈에 띄어.”

 

* * *

 

 

근처의 작은 공원 벤치에 앉을 때까지 두 사람은 아무말도 하지 않고 있었다.

“제가 당신 데이트를 방해한건가요.”  
“아니야. 그녀는.. 그냥 아는 사람이었을 뿐이야.”  
“그 여자가 당신이 감자를 고를때부터 줄곧 주변에서 얼쩡댔다는 사실을 알고 있었어요?”

존은 아무말도 하지 못했다. 그는 무릎위에 팔꿈치를 고이고 이마를 짚었다.

“무슨 말을 하고 싶은거야, 셜록. 막말로 그녀가 고의적으로 접근했다고 해도 너와는 관계없는거잖아.”  
“결혼해버리면 플랫으로 돌아올 확률도 낮아지니까요.”

뻔뻔한 대답에 존이 헛웃음을 흘렸다.

“그래서 매번 데이트 기회가 생기면 방해라도 하겠다는거야?”

존은 고개를 저었다. 고개를 들자 더웠는지 셜록이 셔츠 소맷단을 거칠게 풀고 있었다. 침착을 가장하고 있지만 짜증났나보군. 그가 소매를 다 걷어올리자 존은 천천히 일어났다.

“내가 플랫으로 돌아가길 바래?”  
“네.”

즉답. 존은 그를 향해 몸을 틀었다. 내려다보는 시선은 따뜻했지만 입매는 굳게 닫혀있었다.

“하지만 틀렸어. 그런 방법으로는 난 돌아가지않아.”

셜록이 뭐라 항의하기도 전에 존이 이야기했다.

“셜록, 내가 원한건 이게 아니야.”

부드러운 목소리. 하지만 굉장한 슬픔이 담긴 음성이었다. 셜록의 시선이 당황을 담은채 존을 바라봤다. 존은 그를 가만히 바라보고 있었다. 그건.. 뭐라고 표현해야 좋을 지 알 수 없는 시선이었다. 늘 그가 보내온 애정담긴 눈동자. 하지만 뚜렷한 실망감과, 슬픔. 셜록은 아무말도 꺼내지 못했다. 그리고, 존이 힘없이 손을 들고는 뒤돌아 떠나가는 것을 그저 바라만 봤다.

 

* * *

 

 

존은 마트 근처의 공원을 찾았다. 그래, 날은 더웠다. 찌는 듯 더웠다. 하지만 이런날 집 안에 처박혀 있게 된다면 무슨짓이라도 할 것 같았다. 셜록과 함께 앉았던 의자가 저기 보였다. 의자 뒤엔 큰 나무가 있었다. 다행히 사람이 없었고, 존이 앉자 시원한 바람이 불어오기 시작했다. 그늘이 존을 가려주었다. 그는 지친 미소를 지었다. 눈가를 짚는다. 한숨이 깊게 흘러나왔다.

일 주일 전이다. 셜록과 이 곳에서 헤어진게 말이다. 집으로 돌아가며 느꼈던 고민과 허탈감. 내가 저 남자에게 뭘 기대하고 있는걸까. 사랑까진 바라지도 않았다. 그저... 드물게 푸른 하늘이 시선에 잡혔다. 이렇게 좋은 날인데, 이렇게 멋진 날인데... 온통 밝고, 사람들은 웃고 있고, 햇볕은 강했고, 새파란 잔디와 멋진 나무들이 이렇게나 많은데.

겨울이 오면 모든게 끝난다. 그건 존이 정한 기한이었다. 1년. 늦가을이 되어 추워질때쯤 그는 런던을 떠날 생각을 하고 있었다. 대학시절 이후 떠나지 않았던 익숙한 런던. 도망가는거냐고? 맞다. 나는 도망가는거다. 그 바보같은 남자의 ‘평범한 사람’이 되지 않기 위해. 그것은 존을 망가트렸으니까. 살기위해 도망가는 것이다. 어딘가 한적한 시골에 찾아가 작은 병원을 열고, 수수하지만 착한 여성을 만나 평범하게 살자. 평범한 사랑을 받고, 평범한 아이들을 낳고, 평범한 행복감을 느끼면서 말이다. 그곳은 살인 사건도 없을거고, 강도, 상해 사건도 없을 것이다. 무릎이 까인 아이들과 위가 아픈 노인들을 만나며 지내겠지. 그것은 존을 살게 할 것이다.

그는 쓰게 웃었다. 정말 존이 바랬던 문은.. 사실 이건 아니었다. 하지만 열린 문 너머가 그 곳이라면 존은 갈 것이다. 그는 무릎위에 팔꿈치를 올려 두 눈을 꾹 짚었다. 그 미래가 아주 나쁜것은 아닌데, 왜 이렇게 슬퍼지는걸까. 시골에서 행복한 존 왓슨은 별론가? 입가에 바보같은 미소가 물렸다. 그는 눈을 꾹 눌러 부볐다. 돌아가자. 어디.. 마트라도 갈까. 누르고 있던 손을 떼어냈을 때, 흐려진 시야 너머 누군가가 이쪽으로 달려오는 것이 보였다. 존은 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 흰 셔츠와 검은 수트 바지를 입은 누군가. 일그러진 시야가, 천천히 제자리고 돌아오고. 그 누군가가 검은 머리라는게 보였을때 존은 일어났다. 그리고, 명확히 보이는, 이 더운 한여름에 목에 두르고 있는- 자신이 선물했던 푸른 머플러를 본 순간. 존은 자신이 어떤 표정을 짓고 있는지 전혀 알 수 없었다. 얼굴에 열이 몰렸고, 목이 메여 그는 한 손으로 눈을 짚었다. 숨이 제대로 쉬어지지 않았다. 어금니를 즈려문다. 바보같은 표정일 것 같아 손을 떼어내는것이 두려웠다. 방금 본 것이 가짜일까봐 무서웠다. 잔디를 밟는 구둣소리. 그리고 가뿐 숨소리. 존은 마른 입을 꾹 다물고 손을 내렸다. 땀에 젖은 얼굴이 존을 바라보고 있었다. 늘 그려왔던 회색 눈동자가, 마치 길을 잃은것 같은 표정임을 확인했을 때, 존은 손을 내 뻗었다. 그래, 그가 발견해 준 것이다. 존의 문을. 셜록이 열어준 것이다. 마주 안아오는 팔을 느끼며 그는 문의 저편을 바라봤다. 거기엔 221B에 함께 있는 셜록과 존이 있었다. 그는 겨우 웃을 수 있게 되었다. 그래서 존은 셜록의 품에서 웃었다. 왜 눈물이 날 것 같은 기분인지 이해하지 못하면서 그는 웃었다. 정말, 오늘은 좋은 날이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

셜록.

넌 아마 이 편지를 못 볼거라고 생각해. 이건 내 예상이지만, 거의 95%이상의 확률이지 않을까 싶어. 이 편지도 이 머플러도 버려지겠지. 아니면 어딘가에 처박히거나. 그래서 내가 이걸 쓰고 있는지도 몰라. 어차피 넌 못 보니까.

혹시라도, 겨울이 되어서 말이야. 지금 쓰는 네 머플러가 망가져서 이걸 꺼내게 되었다면. 그래서 이 편지를 발견했다면 그냥 버려. 그 땐 난 너와 전혀 상관없는 사람이 되어있을테니까.

그리고 만약, 정말 만약에 말이야.  
내가 플랫을 떠나고, 겨울이 되기 전 너가 이 상자를 열었다면,  
이 머플러로 날 추억하게 되었다면,  
네가 그 이유를 모른다면,  
내가 떠난 것이 싫다면....

그렇다면 와. 지금 당장.

 

 

 

 

첫 번째 함께 살때는 몰랐고, 두 번째 해가 될 때 즈음 셜록에게 질문했지만 ‘그런 쓸모없는 것에 왜 관심을 갖는겁니까.’라는 이야기를 들어야했다. 그리고 세 번째 해가 될 무렵. 그는 마이크로프트에게 개인적으로 질문해서 알아냈다. 셜록의 생일.

존은 하얗게 얼어가는 손을 부비며 다음 매장으로 들어섰다. 3년 전 이맘때 셜록을 만났다. 히터의 온기가 훅 느껴져 존은 움츠러들었던 어깨를 겨우 폈다. 점원이 반갑게 인사하는 목소리가 들려왔다. 그는 안 쪽으로 들어섰다.

“무얼 찾으시나요?”  
“남성용 목도리를 찾고 있습니다. 부드러운 재질로, 푸른 계열의 따뜻한 것을 추천해주세요.”

점원이 주는 것을 천천히 쓸어보며 존은 셜록을 생각하고 있었다. 그가 하고 있는것은 보풀이 심하게 일었고, 너무 오래 사용해서 구깃구깃한데다가 얇아져버렸다. 혹한의 계절에 얇은 정장 차림에 덜렁 코트 한 벌만 입고 다니는 셜록이 감기에 걸리지 않는 건 기적과도 비슷했다. 춥긴 추웠는지 늘 목도리만큼은 칼처럼 챙기는 걸 알고 있었기에 그는 이것이 그의 생일 선물에 적합할거라 생각했다.

되도록 부드럽고, 약간 도톰한 재질이 좋을것이다. 얇은 와이셔츠 직물 사이로 파고들 바람을 조금이라도 막을 수 있는 쪽으로. 그의 목에 직접 닿는 소재니까 꺼끌한 느낌이 나면 살 수 없다. 셜록이 좋아하지 않을 것이다. 이 매장은 5번째였는데, 마땅한게 없다면 그는 런던 시내를 더 헤매줄 작정이었다. 다행히 점원이 보여준 8개의 목도리 중 마음에 드는 것을 찾아냈다.

“오, 안목이 높으시네요. 이건 100% 캐시미어 제품이예요. 굉장히 부드럽고 따뜻하죠.”

그녀의 장황한 설명을 들으며 존은 현금을 지불했다. 새로운 플랫을 구하기 위해 비용을 아껴야했지만 이 선물만큼은 제대로 하고 싶었다. 어쩌면, 그에게 주는 마지막이 될 수도 있으니까.

“이걸 목도리 안쪽에 넣어주세요.”

존은 작은 편지를 직원에게 건넸다. 그녀는 어디에 넣을까요? 하고 질문했고, 존은 접혀있는 목도리의 안쪽에 그것을 쑥 집어넣었다. 완전히 꺼내서 목에 둘러보지 않는 이상 알 수 없는 장소.

상자에 넣어져, 푸른 리본에 묶이는 그것을 바라보며 존은 기운빠진 미소를 지었다. 저것은 이제 셜록에게 남겨질 것이다. 플랫의 어느곳에도 존의 물건은 남아있지 않게 된다. 그 가운데 유일하게 남는 ‘존의 물건’이 되는 셈이다. 만약, 셜록이 자신을 추억하려 든다면. 그리워하게 된다면. ‘물건 이상으로’ 생각하게 된다면. 다른 사람과는 다르게 인식하게 된다면. 그래서, 드물게- 그 답지 않게 이 상자를 열고, 그것을 풀고, 목에 두르게 된다면. 그는 이 편지를 발견할 수 있을 것이다. 그리고...

존은 마음이 아파졌다. 지금 하고 있는 가정이 정말 형편없게 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 입맛이 썼다. 이 바보같은 상상은 그저 머릿속으로만 이뤄지게 될 것이다. 그는 푸른 상자를 바라봤다. 저 상자는 절대로 셜록의 손에 의해 열리지 않을 것이다. 그 남자는 선물이나 물건에 관심이 없다. 존의 시선이 처연해졌다. 그래, 그래도 좋았다.

그가, 그 편지를 보고 자신에게 와 준다면...  
정말 멋진날이 될텐데.


	2. One fine day (side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fine day의 속편

크리스마스 이브.

“셜록 저녁먹어.”

평소라면 ‘안먹는거 알잖습니까’ 내지는 ‘커피요’ 따위를 읊조리던 셜록이지만 그 날 만큼은 얌전히 테이블에 앉았다. 차마 민망해서 촛불은 켜지 않았지만 무려 칠면조가 올라와 있었다. 두 사람이 먹기엔 지나치게 컸기 때문에 그는 마이크로프트나 다른 사람을 부르자고 했지만 그 말을 들은 순간 셜록이 짓던 표정 때문에 더 이상 이야기 할 수 없었다. 그 찌푸린 미간이라니. 당분간 이 칠면조는 잘게 찢겨져서 냉장고에 보관될 것이다. 그리고 온갖 음식에 들어가겠지. 예를들어 샌드위치라던가. 존은 복잡해지는 머릿속을 탈탈 털어냈다. 점점 주부가 되어가는 기분이다.

존이 당근 스프를 셜록에게 건넸을때, 그는 무언가가 생각난 듯 ‘오-’하는 표정을 지었다. 셜록은 접시를 앞에 올려두고는 빠른 걸음으로 부엌을 빠져나갔다. 잠시 후 그는 상자 하나를 들고 나왔는데, 찬장에서 긴 글라스 두 잔를 꺼내 내려두고는 그것을 뜯기 시작했다.

“그건 뭐야?”  
“샴페인이요.”

존의 눈동자가 동그랗게 열렸다. 믿을 수 없는 발전이었다. 거의 이전과 변함없는, 무뚝뚝하고 냉랭한 남자가 크리스마스 이브 정찬을 위해 샴페인을 준비했다니. 존은 진심으로 감동했다. 그는 정말 행복한 미소를 지었고, 흐뭇한 시선을 셜록에게 보냈다. 남자는 상자를 뜯고 코르크를 뽑아낸 후, 그것을 잔에 따르며 흘끗 존에게 시선을 던졌다. 신뢰, 감사, 고마움, 기쁨 등이 뒤섞인 표정을 확인한 후, 셜록은 마치 책을 읽는것 같은 목소리로 이야기했다.

“오해하는 것 같아서 하는 이야긴데, 마이크로프트가 준거예요.”  
“....아.”

존은 시선을 다른데로 돌렸다. 그럼 그렇지.... 어딘가 실망하는 자신을 느꼈기 때문에 존은 애써 얼굴 근육을 펴며 샐러드 접시를 가져왔고, 포크와 나이프를 찾기 시작했다. 실망하지마, 존. 늘 그랬잖아. 오늘은 좋은 날이니까, 좋게 생각하자. 그나마 저 남자는 식사 전에 샴페인을 챙겨올 생각을 해주었다. 그게 얼마야. 아예 방 어딘가에 처박아두고 10년이 지나 발견했다해도 할 말이 없었을 것이다.

셜록은 투명한 금빛이 도는 잔을 존의 접시 옆에 놓아주었고, 그가 자리로 오자 그것을 들었다. 촛불을 켜둘걸. 하는 후회가 들었다. 몇 안되는 어두운 등에 비친 셜록의 모습은 지나칠정도로 매혹적이었다. 촛불을 켰다면 더했겠지. 그는 문득 4년전, 안젤로의 가게를 떠올렸다. 존도 잔을 들었다. 끝이 가볍게 부딪혔다. 남자의 어두운 눈동자가 매력적으로 휘어졌다. 드물게 만족스런 미소. 존도 함께 웃어주었다. 입안으로 들어오는 상쾌한 향기에 감동한 존이 별 생각없이 샴페인 병으로 시선을 돌렸을 때, 그는 급히 입을 틀어막았다.

“큽!”

다행이다. 뱉어내지 않았다!

“왜 그래요? 입에 안 맞아요?”

그럴 리가 있나. 존은 알싸한 액체를 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 이건 무슨 수를 써서라도 삼켜야했다. 저 방패문양의 노란 라벨. 그는 그것을 알고 있었다. 안에 쓰인 표식을 보며 존은 셜록을 다시 쳐다봤다. 무려 1996년산 빈티지 돔 페리뇽이었다.

“이걸 마이크로프트가 줬다고?”  
“네, 축하한다구요.”  
“뭘?”

셜록은 말 없이 존을 바라봤다. 그걸 몰라서 묻느냐는 시선에 존은 망연한 표정만을 지었다.

“당신과의 일을 말하는 겁니다.”

이마에 주름이 잡힌 채, 존의 푸른 시선이 셜록을 향했다. 남자의 또렷한 시선에 말문이 막혔다. 특별한 술. 특별한 날. 셜록은 그것을 기념하고 싶었던 것일까. 아니면 단순히 이 술이 좋으니까? 아니면 마이크로프트가 시켜서? 그의 저의가 뭘까. 꼬리에 꼬리를 무는 생각은 결국 제자리를 맴돌기 시작했고 존은 답을 찾지 못했다. 별거 아닐거야. 그냥... ‘단순히 마이크로프트의 말을 전한 것’에 불과할 것이다. 그리고 오른쪽, 왼쪽. 결국 다른데로 향한 존의 눈동자는 입안에 조금 남은 알콜을 삼키며 접시위로 떨어졌다.

 

 

  
어느 멋진 날 side

 

 

  
존은 만족하려 애쓰고 있었다. 그는 자신이 원했던 문을 열었으니까. 그 건너편에서 존은 셜록과 행복한(?) 생활을 영위하고 있었다. 함께 아침을 먹고, 출근하고, 비번일때는 함께 책을 읽거나 TV를 봤다. 셜록은 여전히 한심한 TV쇼를 보며 소리치곤 했다. ‘멍청하긴! 그 사람의 소매를 봐! 두 번 접었잖아!’ 존은 여전히 혼자 쇼핑했고, 기계와 싸웠으며 장렬히 패해 돌아오곤 했다. 셜록은 그의 블랙 카드를 존에게 맡겨버렸다. 처음 그와 플랫에서 살때는 별 생각이 없었는데, 221B로 다시 돌아온 후, 그에게 카드를 받았을 때 왜인지 가슴이 두근거렸다. 그리고... 그들은 여전히 함께 사건을 해결했다. 몇 번 위험했던 적도 있었다. 하지만 그럴때마다 존은 훌륭히 셜록을 지켰고, 셜록은 멋지게 문제를 풀어냈다.

하지만 그게 다였다. 그 이상은 없었다. 몇 차례 셜록은 존에게 가만히 손을 뻗은 적이 있었지만, 잡지 않았다. 존이 보지 못했다고 생각했을지 모르지만, 실은 알고 있었다. 설거지를 하며 근처에 놓인 주전자의 표면을 통해 셜록이 뒤편으로 다가왔다가, 가만히 돌아가는 것을 몇 번이나 목격했다. 존은 이야기할까 했지만 하지 못했다. 셜록은 여전히 ‘인정하지 못하고 있었다’, ‘알고는 있지만’. ‘아는 것과 인정하는 것’은 명백히 다르다. 존은 그 차이를 알았기에 기다리기로 했다. 셜록이 언젠가 알아준다면, 자신을 소중하게 생각해 준다면, 닿고 싶고, 만지고 싶고, 때로는.. (존은 한숨을 내쉬었다) 키스하고 싶어지는 그 마음을 그도 느껴준다면. 정말 멋질텐데.

거기까지 생각한 존은 결국 쓰게 웃고 말았다. 사람의 욕심이란 그 끝이 없다. 뛰면 걷고 싶고, 걸으면 서고 싶고, 서면 앉고 싶고, 앉으면 눕고 싶겠지. 그리고 결국은 자길 원할것이다. 존은 셜록이 자신을 향해 달려온 그 순간, 그가 얼마나 큰 변화를 만들었고, 그것을 받아들이기 위해 애썼는지 알고 있었다. 셜록 홈즈는.. 일반적인 사고가 어려운 타입이었다. 그는 지나치게 명석했고, 천재적이었기에 사고방식도 범인과는 달랐다. 때문에 그만의 순서가 있을것이었다. 존이 그걸 알 순 없었다. 재촉하지 않을 생각이었다. 셜록만의 순서로, 그만의 방법으로 존에게 와준다면, 그것으로 족할것이다. 언젠가는, 우리도 남들처럼 평범한 연인이 될 수 있을지도 모른다.

존은 뿌옇게 밝아오는 창을 바라봤다. 왠지 씁쓸한 미소가 지어졌다. ‘평범한 연인이 될 수 있을지도 모르는 것’은 가정에 불과했으니까. 셜록이 끝까지 인정하지 못하게 된다면, 존을 원하지 않게 된다면. 우리는 이 애매모호한 관계에서 벗어나지 못할지도 모른다. 그 생각은 늘 존을 궁지로 몰곤했다. 하지만 존은 머리를 천천히 저었다. 6개월 전, 나무 밑 벤치에 앉아 존이 바랬던 건 ‘셜록과의 연인 관계’가 아니었다. 그는 그저 셜록이 편지를 발견하고, 자신에게 와주길 바랬을 뿐이었다. ‘네가 편지를 보고, 나와 사귀고 싶다면 와.’라고 쓴게 아니었다. 그게 불가능하다는 걸 알았기 때문이었다. 그는 그저, 셜록이 자신을 물건 이상, 혹은 주변의 사람들 이상으로 생각 할 수 있다면 그걸로 충분하다고 생각했던 것이다. 그리고, 셜록은 그 계단을 밟아주었다.  
거의 5-6개월간 고민했을 것이다. 처음엔 분노했을테고, 이유를 생각했을테고, 그래도 이해되지 않자 결국 3개월만에 병원으로 쳐들어 왔을것이다. 그래도 밀어내자 화가 났을테고. 그리고.... 그리고, 셜록은 존에 대해 생각한 것이다. 오랫동안. 그는 존이 원한대로 그에 대해 고민했고, 답을 찾았다. 시간은 오래 걸렸지만, 결국 찾았다. 존은 깊이 한숨쉬었다. 그러니까, 아무리 시간이 오래 걸린다해도 그는 기다려야 했다. 셜록이 존을 잡을때까지.  
존은 시선을 떨구었다. 주름지고, 거칠어 보이는 손이 보였다. 욕심이 지나치구나. 저렇게 매력적이고, 호감가는, 천재적인 남자의 관심은 물론 사랑까지 바라다니. 자신은 나이도 많고, 그보다 부족한게 너무나 많았다. 그는 천천히 마른 손을 쓸어보았다. 입술을 꾹 물었다.

존은 침대 머리맡의 엔드 테이블을 바라봤다. 그 위에는 푸른 포장지에 싸인 작은 상자가 놓여 있었다. 셜록에게 줄 크리스마스 선물이었다. 그는 이걸 언제줘야하나 고민하고 있었다. 아침 일찍 잠이 덜깬 남자에게 건네는 건 왠지 싫었다. 제정신일때 줘도 제대로 된 반응이 없을진대, 무려 잠이 덜 깬 상황이라면 받아서 바로 테이블위에 던져둘 것이다. 그것만은 싫었다. (그건 1년전의 악몽을 떠올리게 하는데 충분했다. 그것은 한 번으로 족하다.) 때문에 그는 저녁 식사 자리에서 주기로 결심했다. 크리스마스 저녁을 위해 존은 그럴듯한 T본을 사다놨기 때문이었다. 어제 먹고 남은 돔 페리뇽도 같이 마신다면 더할나위 없겠지.

늦은 아침이 되어서야 존은 거실로 내려갔다. 예상대로 그는 자고 있는지 보이지 않았고, 존은 조용히 씨리얼을 만들어 테이블에 앉았다. 트리도, 양말도 없는 성인 남자 두 사람의 크리스마스 아침은 슬플정도로 단촐했지만 존은 불만스럽지 않았다. 지난 밤 함께 마신 향기로운 돔 페리뇽이 생각났다. 오늘 밤, 멋진 만년필을 선물 할 것이다. 그는 무리해서 고가의 제품을 구입했고, 셜록이 그런 것에 민감하다는 것을 알고 있었다. 아직 그의 즐거운 표정을 보지도 못했는데 존은 자신의 얼굴이 느슨해짐을 느꼈다. 선물이라는 것은 정말 마법같다. 그저 주기만 하는 것인데도 이렇게 마음이 채워진다. 셜록이... 기뻐해주면 좋겠다.

오후 늦게가 되어서야 셜록은 거실에 나타났는데, 예상했던 헝클어진 머리와 푸른 가운이 아닌, 완벽하게 말쑥한 모습이었다. 자리를 잠깐 비운새 샤워라도 한 모양이다. 존은 의아한 시선으로 그를 바라봤다. 셜록은 당장이라도 나갈듯한 모습이었다.

“사건이야?”  
“아뇨, 외출입니다.”  
“외출?”  
“준비하고 내려와요.”

사건이 아닌 외출이라니, 그게 무슨 소리지? 셜록은 산책같이 ‘목적없는 외출’은 하지 않는다. 무언가 용무가 있다는 건데, 이 복잡한 크리스마스에 도심에서 뭘 하겠다는 걸까. 설마 사람들 사이를 다니다보면 살인사건이 생길거라는 헛된 희망을 갖고 있는건 아니겠지? 생각해보니 무시무시한데... 속으로 중얼거리며 존은 외투를 가지러 윗층으로 올라갔다. 겨울용의 검은 점퍼를 입고 내려오자 머플러에 (물론 존이 사준거다) 장갑까지 무장한 셜록이 슬쩍 눈가를 찌푸렸다. 이유를 몰라 바라보자 그는 휙 등을 돌리고 계단을 내려가기 시작했다. 어깨를 으쓱한 존도 급히 그를 뒤쫒았다.

그는 옥스퍼드가로 향했는데, 사실 그 곳은 코앞이었지만 사람이 너무 많았다. 존은 거의 파도처럼 밀려오는 인파에 괴로울 지경이었다. 다리가 긴 남자는 늘 그렇듯 성큼성큼 사람들을 헤치고 걷고 있었고, 오늘만큼은 그것이 정말 원망스러워졌다. 벽이 자신을 덮치는 듯한 착각이 들 지경이었다. 그는 필사적으로 셜록을 놓치지 않기 위해 검은 코트를 맹렬히 쫒았다.

존은 사실 크리스마스를 싫어하지 않았다. 솔직히 표현하면 좋아하는 쪽이었다. 물론, 그 날을 위해 무언가를 한다던가 어딜 간다던가 하는 일은 거의 없었지만 분위기는 좋아했다. 그건 존을 편하게했다. 하지만 지금 이 순간 만큼은 이 날을 원망했다. 셜록이 어디를 가려는건지는 알 수 없지만, 크리스마스의 런던 시내 한 가운데는 인파의 물결 그 자체였다. 그는 중간 중간 거의 홍수처럼 밀려 내려오는 사람들을 헤집으며 남자의 뒤를 힘껏 쫒았는데, 왠 여학생들 무리에 치이는 바람에 허둥대는 사이 셜록이 사라진 것을 깨닫고는 당황하고 말았다. 존은 고개를 쭉 뻗어보았지만 사람들의 머리에 가려져 아무것도 볼 수 없었다. 그는 가로등 뒤편으로 몸을 옮겼다. 이 쪽은 그나마 사람들에게 치이지 않았다. 그는 한숨을 내쉬었고 입을 꾹 물었다. 휴대전화로 연락해야겠다. 머리를 긁적이는데, 익숙한 얼굴이 나타났다. 인상을 구긴 셜록은 사람들 틈에서 나타나 그에게 손을 쭉 뻗었다. 갑작스레 나타난 그를 본 순간, 반가움에 존의 얼굴에 화색이 돌았다. 거기 있었구나. 반가운 미소를 짓는데, 남자의 손이 존의 손목 앞에서 멈칫했다. 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 셜록의 손이 공중에 멈췄고, 천천히 접혔다. 존은 그것을 가만히 바라봤다. 왜인지 가슴이 저리듯 아파왔다. 1년 전의 일 이후 셜록은 존을 ‘잡아채는 일’은 절대 하지 않았다. 그에겐 익숙한 행동이었고 늘 그래왔지만 그 날 존이 셜록의 손을 매몰차게 거부했을때 본 그의 충격받은 눈동자를 존은 잊지 못했다. 병원에서도, 마트에서도, 그리고 그 이후로도 줄곧 존을 붙들지 못하던 손은 여전히 그의 주변을 맴돌고 있었다.

“잘 따라와요.”

가라앉은 목소리가, 돌려진 머리 저편으로 흘러나왔고 그는 다시 앞장섰다. 이대로 넘기면 안된다. 이대로 두면, 앞으로 셜록은 계속 접근하지 못할것이다. 존은 인파 사이로 사라져가는 남자에게 손을 내뻗었다. 두터운 코트의 소맷자락을 붙들었다. 멈춰서 뒤돌아보는 회색 시선이 존을 향했다.

“잡아도 돼.”

굳은 눈동자가, 다른 색을 띄었다.

“날... 잡아도 돼.”

어째서인지 그 순간만큼은 주변이 고요해진 것 같았다. 존의 앞에는 그를 내려다보는 창백한 시선의 남자만이 보였다. 입을 꾹 다문 남자는 가만히 그를 응시했고, 손을 뻗었다. 긴 손가락이 존의 손목을 잡더니, 조금 주저하며 아래로 미끄러졌다. 남자의 장갑낀 손이 존의 손을 잡았고, 꾹 쥐었다. 찬 바람에 하얗게 언 손에 열이 몰렸다. 사람들이 쳐다보는 듯한 기분도 들었다. 하지만 존도 그의 손을 맞잡았다. 뒤돌아선 남자가, 다시 거리를 따라 내려갔다. 인파는 여전했다. 하지만 존은 셜록을 놓치지 않았다. 그의 손이 존을 굳게 붙들고 있었기 때문이었다.

옥스퍼드가에 도착한 셜록은 한 매장앞에 멈춰섰는데, 거침없이 문을 열고 안으로 들어섰다.

“어서오세요.”

밝은 목소리의 점원에게 셜록은 끼고 있던 장갑을 벗어 내밀었다.

“이것과 같은걸 주세요.”  
“남성용 장갑 말씀이시죠?”  
“네.”  
“선물용인가요?”  
“그렇습니다만, 포장은 필요없습니다.”

그녀는 가게 안쪽으로 들어가 상자를 하나 꺼내왔다. 셜록과 같은, 완전히 똑같은 장갑. 그는 카드를 내밀었고, 상자를 열어 장갑만 꺼냈다. 그리고는 존에게 슥 내밀었다. 하얗게 언 손을 부비고 있던 존이 그것을 보고 다시 셜록을 바라봤다.

“무..뭐....내꺼야?”  
“네.”

포장같은것에 신경쓰지 않는, 너무나도 셜록다운 모습. 그는 내뱉듯 이야기했다.

“당신 늘 맨손이잖아요. 마음에 안 들었어요.”

내밀어진 장갑을, 존은 받아들었다. 매끄럽고 부드러운 가죽 질감. 자신도 모르게 존의 입가가 부드럽게 당겨졌다.

“고마워, 셜록.”

들린 시선 너머, 남자의 눈동자를 마주한다. 두 사람은 말없이 서로 웃어보였다. 그 이상의 이야기는 필요 없기도 했다. 존은 알아챘기 때문이었다. 사람이 많은 장소를 좋아하지 않는 셜록이 왜 이곳까지 힘들게 자신을 데려왔는지. 셜록의 장갑은 이름만 들어도 알만한 명품으로, 인터넷 구매보단 오프라인 매장쪽에서 사는게 더 안전했다. 그는 자신의 것과 같은 장갑을 사기위해 굳이 이 장소까지 온 것일테다.

존은 부드럽고 도톰한 장갑을 당겨 꼈다. 포근하게 피부를 감싸오는 느낌에 절로 미소가 지어졌다. 멋진 크리스마스 선물이었다. 그제서야 존은 번뜩 자신의 선물이 여전히 집에 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 존은 급히 셜록에게 이야기했다.

“그... 내 선물은 집에있어. 가서 줄게. 여기서 받을줄은 미처 몰랐어...”  
“괜찮아요.”

셜록은 점원에게 카드를 받고, 지갑안에 끼워 넣었다. 가게를 나오며 셜록이 손을 내밀었다. 여전히 미어터지는 사람의 물결. 아까는 그저 피곤하고 힘들뿐이었지만, 이젠 그렇지 않았다. 존은 그의 손을 잡았다. 같은 장갑이 서로 겹쳐쳐 맞물렸다. 셜록이 몸을 틀어 반대편으로 걷기 시작했다.

두 사람은 천천히 리젠트 파크로 들어섰다. 인파를 겨우 헤치고 나온 후, 셜록은 존의 손을 놓아주었다. 공원에는 사람들이 많이 있었지만, 옥스퍼드가 정도의 인파는 아니었고, 멈춰서서 무언가를 구경하는 쪽이었기 때문에 한산했다. 그들은 어렵게 발견한 여유로운 공간을 천천히 산책하기 시작했다. 공원 안쪽은 멋지게 꾸며져 있었다. 중심에는 큰 트리가 있었고, 이곳저곳 구슬들과 장식들이 걸려있었다. 연인들은 서로의 팔짱을 낀채 걷고 있었고, 가족들은 함께 손을 잡고 트리를 구경하고 있다. 전형적인 크리스마스 저녁 풍경. 어두워져가는 배경을 뒤로 반짝이는 전구들이 주변을 환하게 밝혔고, 사람들의 얼굴을 노랗고 붉게 물들였다. 존은 앞서 걷는 셜록의 뒤를 따르며 마음껏 분위기에 심취했다. 이젠 차갑게 얼지 않는 손을 생각하니 절로 미소가 지어진다. 고개를 숙여 장갑을 바라보는데 같은 장갑이 스윽 뻗어와 그의 손목을 잡았다. 또 어딘가 가려나? 하고 그를 마주하는데, 창백한 얼굴이 가까이 다가와 있었다. 차분하고 진중한 시선. 그는 뭔가 할 말을 찾는 듯 눈썹을 찌푸리고 있었다. 그리곤, 낮은 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 주변은 음악과 웃음소리로 시끄러운 편이었는데, 이상하게도 그의 말소리 하나하나가 또렷하게 들려왔다.

“...겨우살이 아래예요.”

분명 명확히 들었다. 하지만 존은 남자가 뭐라고 하는지 이해하지 못했다. 검게 가라앉은 눈동자와, 남자의 시선과 가라앉은 목소리. 창백한 이마위로 흐트러진 머리칼. 폐속까지 퍼지는 찬 공기와 그의 체취. 셜록의 눈동자가, 점점 가까이 다가왔다. 긴장으로 굳어가는 뇌가, 존에게 소리쳤다. 겨우살이! 셜록이 겨우살이라고 했어. 커다랗게 열린 짙푸른 눈동자를 마주한 셜록의 시선은 차분했지만, 복잡한 감정들이 뒤섞여 있었다. 그것이 존을 숨막히게 했다. 셜록의 호흡이 얼굴에 닿고, 부드러운 입술이 맞닿은 순간, 존은 시선을 닫으며 두 팔을 올려 남자의 등을 감싸안았다. 가볍게 입술만을 부딪혀오던 셜록은 참을 수 없었는지 존의 허리를 세게 끌어당겨 안았고, 반대편으로 고개를 돌렸다. 작은 탄성들이 주변에서 울렸지만 존은 듣지 못했다. 완벽하게 차단된 시야와, 남자의 향기만이 존재하는 후각. 그의 입술과, 치아와, 혀. 모든 것이 존의 입술을 더듬고, 그의 혀를 감싸안았으며, 입천장을 간질였고, 안쪽의 부드러운 살을 부볐다. 서로의 혀를 뒤섞으며 그들은 서로의 호흡을 나눴고, 체온을 공유했다. 존은 셜록의 등을 꼭 그러안았다. 이 바보같은 남자가, 자신에게 키스하기 위해 엄청난 인파를 헤치고 이 공원까지 들어서 겨우살이를 찾아 헤매고 있었다는 것을 그제서야 깨달은 것이다. 한참이 흘러서야 겨우 떨어진 셜록의 입술은 아쉬운 듯 존의 입에 다시 맞물렸고, 떨어져나갔을때 존은 정신을 차렸다. 고개를 돌릴 수 없었다. 따끔따끔 느껴지는 주변의 시선. 어찌해야할지 몰라 얼어있는데 가라앉은 목소리가 들려왔다.

“...따로 받고 싶은 선물이 있는데, 말해도 돼요?”

얼굴에 열이 올라 시선을 떨구자 셜록의 손이 그의 어깨를 잡았다. 귓가에 바싹 다가온 입술이 낮은 음성을 냈다. 그것에 뒤섞인 열기가 존에게 여과없이 전해졌다. 존은 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

“어서 플랫으로 돌아가요.”


End file.
